The Dating Game
by HateMePretty
Summary: What is this game? You may be wondering. You had never heard of it in all your years at Hogwarts. Yet, you saw it slowly develop for you and your peers throughout the years. As an outside exchange student, I see it all differently. But, then again, I always see things differently. Especially with my secrets. Who am I? I am Meissa Black, granddaughter of the "deceased" Regulus Black
1. Chapter 1: We Are Not Extinct!

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone forever. I'm planning on re-doing Screams Never Heard because it was really bad on my first try. But here's this new story that I think and really hope goes well. Also, I have a one-shot called Skinny Love: A True Romeo and Juliet. Please read and review, I think it's one of my best works! Oh, has anyone here read Blood of Olympus? I got so mad at Uncle Rick... Wrong fandom, though!**

**Disclaimers: make FanFiction go round, because of one of us were to take credit of someone else's work... Well, I don't own anything (Unless I bought it, but I only have, like, five dollars.). It's pretty obvious since I'm not British, but, you know, American.**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the long AN.**

* * *

Object- To win

How to Win- Get the most popular person or Head Boy/Girl

Players- Everyone 5th year+, even after graduation

Rules- None

Tips- Become someone else, someone everyone likes; Stay within the boundaries of your own house; Don't be a Slytherin; Don't show real emotion; Don't be a Death Eater descendant

Examples of Winners: James Potter/Lily Evans; George Weasley/Angelina Johnson; Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

Losers: Everyone who doesn't get the most popular or Head Boy/Girl

Examples of Losers: Severus Snape, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown

Ways to Forfeit/ Not Survive- Marry a Muggle; Never Marry; Commit suicide

You want to know about the Dating Game? Why you never heard of it in your school days?

Because no one knows about it. The Dating Game is always played- Even when the school was first founded. And no one, not even the professors or Headmaster or Headmistress will ever no of the Dating Game. Until now. Because I figured it out. But no one can break the rules, no one can be themselves in Hogwarts, everyone plays the Game, whether they know it or not.

The Game is a part of us. We cannot beat it, we cannot ignore it. We must live it. We must survive the Game. And no one can know.

Until now. Exposure, given to you by yours truly, Meissa Juniper Black, granddaughter of Regulus Arcturus Black and Juniper Ascella Reed-Black.

It was my first day. My first day in what I would come to know as a home, my first day where I met so many that would never know all the secrets I harboured, all the things I knew that they didn't.

I didn't ride on the train. My father, Canus Sirius Black, and mother, Aludra Hydra Lynx-Black, knew that I would be too scared to be the new girl on the train. So, obviously, they Flooed me there.

We couldn't Floo from our home in France, but we were staying in the Leaky Cauldron the two weeks before my first week at Hogwarts. We Flooed from there to Platform 9 and ¾, then from the platform to Hogsmeade, and Professor Pyxis, the astronomy professor, took me from there. I had to say goodbye to my parents, though.

As soon as we got to the castle, I realised- Hogwarts is a fairy tale, just like Grandpappy had told me. And Grandpappy was always right. But so was Old Dog, and he had said the same.

Confused by the names? Well, Grandpappy is pretty obvious unless you're an idiot, in which case I question your decision to read this. And Old Dog? You'll find out at the holidays.

Headmistress McGonagall greeted Professor Pyxis and I at the door. She had many stories and many names. Well, really just three names- Professor McGonagall, Minnie, and Kitty. Minnie and Kitty were given by Old Dog, and Professor McGonagall is what Grandpappy calls her.

"Miss Black, it is a pleasure to meet you. Agena, you are dismissed."

Professor Pyxis left me with Professor McGonagall. She looked at me, curious. I knew why. I looked more like Old Dog than my Grandpappy, like Papa. Papa looked just like Old Dog, which was why he was given the name Canus. No, Old Dog is not Canus. But their names are related.

You want to know what I look like? Well, you can guess! Haha, nope, just kidding.

Have you ever coloured over dark red crayon with a little bit of black crayon? That's my hair. And I've got big, shining silver eyes. "Just like two North Stars," Mama says, used to the star talk from Papa and Grandpappy.

I was always extremely pale, and I can't get any tanner. Not that I mind, but it is rather funny. My sheet white skin, dark red-black hair, and North Star eyes are me.

Moving on.

"Come, follow me, Meissa- I mean, Miss Black." Professor McGonagall- "Call her Kitty for me," Old Dog said before I left- gestured for me to come with her as she turned and headed down the hall. I pretended I hadn't noticed her name slip-up and scurried after her.

"Now, we will be having a new exchange student from Beauxbatons. She will be a fifth year. Meissa, come get Sorted."

I hoped I didn't look too scared.

Approaching the three legged stool was like accepting that dream job. You always hoped, but is it too good to be true? If it is, what do you do next?

"Deep breaths. In your nose, out your mouth," Mama taught. "Slow and steady wins the race," was always Papa's lessons. Grandpappy agreed with Papa, but Old Dog would laugh at all three of them and wink as he told me to "just wing it". No wonder he-

I can't tell you that.

So, I thought all this in the few seconds. In no time, I was at the hat. I sat down, my breaths rattled and shallow. The hat, no matter how much older I was than first years, fell down to cover my eyes.

"A Black. That's a rarity. A descendant of a dead man, no less."

Don't tell me you know, I though desperately. But Old Dog and Grandpappy had told me enough stories that I knew.

"I see you've met them. You know, some people will find that very fascinating. But your heritage isn't of major importance here, now is it?"

No. No one will know who I am. I'm not a fluke descendant of secret keepers.

"Determined, there? And you know quite a lot of cunning ways out of problems... So observative, with so much knowledge. Your dreams are quite another thing- ambitious to the point of no return. You know who you are, don't you?"

Just like Grandpappy. And with Old Dog's- no, you can't know that either.

"My dear, let's see how you do in SLYTHERIN!"

I hope I looked calm and regal and beautiful as I took off the hat with no excess flourish. I walked with a high head and even steps to the table. The only empty spot was next to two boys about me age at the very end. Two polar opposite boys both staring at me as I sat next to them like Grandmama taught me.

"This year will be very similar to the past few; the speech will come after your feast. Please refrain from over eating. Enjoy!" Kitty sat down and the others dug in.

"Excuse me," I asked with as much politeness as I could muster (I got more traits from Old Dog than Grandpappy; it was a wonder I'd made it this far). The blonde boy looked up. I knew he was Scorpius Malfoy; I think we were... Third cousins? Something like that.

"You're a Black." No question. He was able to tell. I nodded. "And you are a Malfoy."

The black headed boy next to Scorpius looked between us. "The Blacks are, like, extinct except for Andromeda and Teddy Tonks and Scorpius's family."

Scorpius nodded. "And nobody transfers to Hogwarts."

"I guess I'm special." I hope I didn't sound too... Black-ish. I'm no Bellatrix or Narcissa.

"I'm Albus Potter." Interrupted the black haired boy. He could smell a fight. I don't know why j was so angry- maybe the 'extinct' comment.

Scorpius followed his example. "Scorpius Malfoy." He knew I knew, but for politeness' sake.

"Yeah, um... How does this whole Hogwarts feast work?" I'm glad I know English just as well as French.

"Oh, it's really simple.." Albus showed me.

"Don't expect loads of pity 'round here, French. It's not all frilly and games." Sneered the sixth year Slytherin Prefect, Willoughby Varnish. I rolled my eyes. "You act like you know all. Who here has gotten expelled before?"

Varnish glared. "Probably for some lame stunt, like pushing someone."

I, being the sensible person I am (not), turned on my heel and walked up what I guessed to be the girls' staircase. There was a door that said 'Fifth Years', so I knocked. Manners were well ingrained into me, as you can tell.

"Come in!" Came a muffled squeak.

I lightly pushed the door in. Time to face my new dorm mates.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more updates! Review! Give me constructive criticism so my writing gets better! Please?**

**-Marine**


	2. Chapter 2: Should I Say Silver Quartet?

**A/N: Hello again! I'm planning on updating every Saturday/Sunday, in case you were wondering. I spend at least 30 minutes per day writing.**

**Guess what guys? This is a 1,980 word chapter without the Previously On and A/N. Probably one of the longest things I've ever written, about 600 words longer than my last chapter. Pretty cool, huh?**

**Disclaimers: are nuisances since you all know that I could never write the long HP books with my longest chapter being just under 2,000 words.**

**By the way: I changed my penname from MarineAstriella to HayleyGoth.**

**Short A/N. Enjoy! Please review afterwards!**

* * *

_Previously on The Dating Game:_

_I, being the sensible person I am (not), turned on my heel and walked up what I guessed to be the girls' staircase. There was a door that said 'Fifth Years', so I knocked. Manners were well ingrained into me, as you can tell._

_"Come in!" Came a muffled squeak._

_I lightly pushed the door in. Time to face my new dorm mates._

* * *

Wow. There were five other girls. That's a lot of Slytherin girls in our year. At least I think. If not, I really don't care. It's my thoughts that count, not yours.

Back on topic- walking in.

I was slightly scared. I mean, new girl? Psh, never been there before. I've only moved twice- Iceland to Germany, Germany to France. But never have I gone to a new school. One if the perks of having Wizarding parents, I guess.

Yet again off topic.

I stared at them, frozen in the doorway. _This is extremely awkward_, I thought.

They stared at me, seemingly frozen in place, too. I mean, honestly, why was it like someone had turned us all into statues? Too awkward for me to handle.

"Hullo," I greeted. It took me a minute to realise that, _wait_, I'd spoken in French again. Curse my nervous habits. You can't blame me, though. I've lived in France since I was ten, surrounded by French speakers. Then I went to a French school. I got more used to it than German, or even my original Icelandic.

"Sorry, I meant to say hi. Nervous French speaking, I guess." I laughed, hoping to diffuse the tension a bit. Harder than it seems, I tell you.

One of the other girls laughed too. "What other languages do you speak?"

"Only a few... German, Icelandic, French, Spanish, English... I can do American Sign Language and Morse Code, too... A bit of Greek and Latin..."

The girls stared at me in shock. "That's what you call a few?" A brown-haired girl asked. The others nodded.

"I mean, all my family speaks that many... Is that uncommon?" I was genuinely surprised. I thought that most families had Etiquette classes and learned how to carry a book on your head without it falling. It just seemed so simple and mundane. Maybe they learned different subjects? Maybe they even went to Muggle school! My mother did when she was young, but I wasn't allowed to, because our family had to keep 'Under-The-Radar'.

"That's just.. Amazing. I've only ever met one bilingual person, but you beat them by a long shot!" a blonde girl in the middle told.

I blushed deep red. "It's not that big a deal... I mean, some of the languages are a bit difficult, but I could teach you guys... Once you get into the rhythm it's really simple."

"Oh, could you?" Cried the girl who laughed earlier. The eager 'please's that followed told me they all wished to learn. I shrugged. "Sure, but tonight I'd really like to get to sleep early. Which bed's mine?"

It was the one on the far left, right next to the window. I love windows- unless there's a storm going on outside. I always feel like I'll blow away. But I was disappointed to find that, _no_, it's was just a view of the lake. Nothing exciting and no stars. I couldn't even open the window without flooding the place!

My trunk was already there. And a bed. How'd they do that so quickly? Maybe some of the staff?

I didn't ponder too long. I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth and such before laying down.

With my curtains drawn and the lights off, I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks. I was so far from home, speaking a language I'm still a little shaky in at times, surrounded by strangers and people who know that I should be dead. What if somebody recognised me? I would be toast.

A silent laugh escaped me. Whenever I heard Old Dog mention Harry Potter in his British accent, it sounded like Harry Butter, so I always thought of the Wizarding World's saviour as Harry Butter Toast. Rude, yes, but a habit since I was young. As they say, old habits die hard.

I never got that 'die hard' bit. Shouldn't it be 'Old habits are difficult to break'? Die hard just sounded... Weird. But loads of sayings did.

My favourite French proverb was "_L'arbre cache souvent la forêt_", or "_The tree often hides the forest_". Most English know it as "_Can't see the forest for the trees_".

The proverb was so similarly related to everything. When you're too close to something, take a step back to see the whole picture. If you focus on one tree, you may never know you were in a forest until you leave. I try my best to live to this proverb, but I have found that _aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, _or no sooner said than done. I try to no longer focus on those small details as life threatening, like what to wear, but I rather prefer to think, _what will I get out of today to help me later in life?_

That's why I've learned so many languages. I want to do something that has the possibility to help me, and I avoid most of the things that hurt me. But I didn't look at the forest once. I focused on chasing a hummingbird that made me crash in to a tree and deal with all the scrapes and bruises. I chased the bait and got hooked. I fell for the trick and got expelled. What was this terrible trick? It was loads of terrible mistakes meshed together to hurt me. It was the bullet that struck my arm and hurt, but didn't kill me.

Lots of deep metaphors, huh?

My tears slowed down and hardened on my cheeks. I really hate the feeling of dry tears. It's like they're trying to stay there forever, show everyone that you've had a moment if weakness that they'll never know about.

My thoughts began to slow as a melody played in the back of my head.

"We're not the same, dear

As we used to be.

The seasons have changed

And so have we.

There was little we could say

And even less that we could do

To stop the ice from getting thinner

Under me and you."

The song went on. It was very calming, one of my favourites. A Muggle song, but who cares? They have some great music.

Wondering about my lullaby? It's The Ice is Getting Thinner by Death Cab for Cutie. An American band, like loads of the other music I listen to. You can't blame me for being different! They're one of the reasons I learned English, my American bands.

As my lullaby played in my head, my thoughts slowed and the song in my head became the only thing left in the world. The black screen behind my eyelids and the song. My breaths began to slow and I drifted off into space, into the nothingness of sleep, with no dreams or pain or people or expulsions. Just the black and the lullaby.

* * *

"Hey, new gir, Black. Wake up." Someone said while shaking my shoulder. I yawned and groggily opened my eyes. Sleep felt so nice and peaceful I just wanted to close my eyes again...

Then I remembered- it was my first day at Hogwarts. I bolted up upright, wide awake, and swung my legs off my bed onto the green carpeted floor. "How long 'til I gotta go ta class?" My words slurred together, sounded strange. Then I realised I had put on my fake American-Country accent. One of my favourite pastimes: using cheesy fake accents. I've gotten better over the years, and it's easier with the fact that I have a mixed accent myself.

"You got twenty minutes, Black." It was the girl who woke me. She had dark cocoa skin and even darker brown hair. Her toast-coloured eyes matched. She stood with her arms crossed, looking around idly with a bored expression, like nothing could impress her.

I started to move around, grabbing my (already put together) book bag, changing into my robes, and brushing my crayon deep red-black hair into a high ponytail.

"Follow me, Black, and I can help you to the Great Hall." waker-upper told.

I traced her footsteps as she left our dorm and our into the long, cold common room. We got into the freezing dungeon hallways and went through many twists and turns and up a stairway to the dining hall we ate in last night. How I would ever memorise that path was beyond me.

"Try to remember the way. If you get lost, you probably won't be found for awhile. But there are no maps. Hogwarts is an Unplottable."

How does she walk so fast?

"You'll receive your schedule with the rest of us. Try to follow people with the same schedule as you. If no one has the same schedule, at least follow someone with the same next class."

I nodded as she paused for breath.

"I'm Coco Brown. And don't worry, I know you're Meissa Black."

I found her name rather ironic.

As we walked into the Great Hall I noticed that there were mostly Second years and up present, but some first years made it. It must be really hard to get here from the other common rooms, too, though I wondered where they all where. I knew the Griffindors were in a tower, as Old Dog told me. It was a wonder I wasn't able to break into the tower. All I needed was the password and I was there. Grandpappy hadn't told me as much about the Slytherin common room, but now I knew more of its secrets.

At least I think so.

Brown and I sat down at the Slytherin table at the far end, across from Potter and Malfoy. I wondered of they knew each other.

My thougt-question-thing was answered when Potter said "Hey, Chocolate. I see you were the guide for the new girl." Chocolate? _Must be some nickname_, I thought. Malfoy too busy finishing some work to pay attention. "Hey, do you guys know when our first Quidditch game will be? I don't know where to put it in my study schedule."

I raised my eyebrows. "Got a study schedule already? Shouldn't you wait to see how hard classes will be to determine how long you'll work?"

Malfoy looked up as if just noticing that I was there. "They're always the same. Plus, my dad already told me what our classes will be like this year."

"Oh, so you're going to breeze through the O.W.L.s with flying colours, now aren't you?"

"Rude, now aren't you?"

"Right back at you."

"Oy, I know you're cousins, but be nice," Potter interrupted. Malfoy scowled as he corrected Potter, saying, "As far as I'm concerned, we're third cousins." Brown just laughed. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm still surprised you're a Slytherin, Ravenclaw."

"Stop arguing and go to class with these schedules, a professor with a buzz-cut and pulled face snapped. "Make sure to show the new girl around." With a sneer he spun on his heel and left the Hall.

"That was Professor Antonio, Head of Slytherin. Really harsh. Teaches Potions. Even his House hates him," Brown supplied. I felt like she was the signs in the museum, in the group. Potter must've been their leader, and Malfoy just... Malfoy.

"Let's go, we've got Charms first." Brown dragged me up by the wrist.

As we all left the Hall, the only thoughts that ran through my mind were:

_How will I ever fit in with them, or anyone?_

* * *

**_A/N: _Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Stay tuned for next Sunday's chapter of The Dating Game!**

***Hayles**


	3. Chapter 3: My Mom is Better Than Yours

**A/N: Hello children! Sorry it's been eight days, but hey! You can't rush perfection! LOL, this isn't actually that good, sorry. I was having zero in speciation this week, which was really annoying. But this chapter is even longer than last chapter, 2,024 words long! Happy unbirthday! Also, you'll probably get a really short two chapters, because I'll update on Halloween and then Sunday, at least I hope.**

**IMPORTANT: Updates will probably be slower in November because I have myself the challenge of a 25k first draft of a Fanfiction that should be published sometime in December. That's about a thousand words a day, so about three hours' work per night, if guess.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**HayleyGoth: Yeah, I noticed those. Thanks for reviewIng yourself! (LOL, I'm a bit odd, can you tell?)**

**Id65: On chapter 1: Thanks so much, but it's nothing compared to yours!**

**chocolatecheesecakes: Thanks to you, too, and it is completely amateur to your stories! And of course I'll keep going, I am determined to see this story through to the end! Don't worry, if I was related to Rick Riordan each chapter would have huge cliffhangers and probably two people would have died by now with Meissa blind already or something. :)**

**Cookies to all you nice reviewers! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Disclaimers: are worse than younger sisters because all they do is crush your dreams.**

**Read on! Hope you enjoy! Review**!

* * *

_Previously on The Dating Game:_

_"Let's go, we've got Charms first." Brown dragged me up by the wrist._

_As we all left the Hall, the only thoughts that ran through my mind were:_

**_How will I ever fit in with them, or anyone?_**

* * *

The days went by, all pretty mundane. Wake up, go to the Great Hall with Brown, meet up with Potter and Malfoy, eat, go to class, do homework, teach my dorm mates French, and sleep.

Sigh.

Until the end of October. It was our first Hogsmeade weekend. I couldn't wait. Mama said she would try to come down and meet up with me to see how I was doing. I have some pretty great parents. Especially Mama. She goes out of her way to do things for me. I absolutely adore her- when I have kids, I hope to be like her.

Back on topic. As I was getting ready for the weekend, putting on my sweater and black (Black, last name, colour... Haha!) coat, Brown asked me if I was planning on hanging with the Silver Trio (our group)- Or, as it was recently re-christened, the Silver Quartet. I was the "new addition". Some people got pretty angry with me for joining them so quickly whilst they've been trying for years. Mostly only Slytherins since prejudice wasnt gone yet, but still.

Huh. Go figure.

But, off topic. Again. Back to Brown's inquiry.

"Well, yeah, for a bit. But my mama said she'd meet me in Three Broomsticks to see how I was doing," I replied.

"Is that even allowed?"

"Well, I wouldn't know; I am the newbie, after all."

At this comment Brown scowled and stuck her tongue out at me. I responded by sticking my tongue out at her. Childish? Yes. Do we care? No.

"Whatever. Time to go. Come on, we don't want you getting lost." I started to follow Brown when I realised that, huh, I still hadn't learned my way around the castle. That's what friend are for, though, right?

{{{{{{}}}}}}

"Meissa!"

"Mama!"

True homesickness is only felt when you see a reminder of home. Hogwarts is so different that I can never feel homesick, but seeing Mama made my stomach twist and turn, and my eyes to water up.

I never knew I was so attached to home, to my family. Sure, I loved them, but I never knew they were so important until now. But you never really know how much something matters until you have to live without it.

Isn't there some American song that says something like that in it?

Ah, yes. Papa can't stand that song. Says the guy's voice annoys him... It is kinda annoying.

But off topic!

What was the topic, anyway?

I have no idea so let's scroll back up to find out! That's the convenient thing about writing stories, you can easily find your thoughts where you left off. I should do this more often... That'd be rather smart, don't you agree?

Oh, yes, we're talking to Mama. Past the name part, not there yet, oh! We're at _that_ part.

"Oh, my love, I've missed you so much!" My mother cried in French, squeezing the blood out of my veins in her tight hug.

"Mama- can't- breathe," I choked out. We were getting some odd stares. Probably because we were speaking French and, well, I was a Hogwarts student with my mother.

Psh. Lame-o's. My mama loves me so much, she comes down from France to see me, unlike all your lame mothers. I probably shouldn't think that, it's a bit rude.

But... Mama is amazing. Maybe I should provide some of her back story...

{{{{{{ABriefHistoryOfAludraHydraLynx-Black}}}}}}

Aludra was a normal French child. She lived in a fairly small town and attended school. She had a few siblings and an uncanny ability to stay out of trouble.

Her first obvious show of magic was when she was six years old. Her twelve-year-old sister, Margaret, had taken her stuffed bear, named Eight, and refused to give Eight back to Aludra until she apologised for telling Bruce Hemningway that she had a crush on him.

Now, you see, Aludra was a very stubborn person. You could rely on her to hold her breathe until she passed out or not talk until she had to see a doctor for any serious signs of muteness.

Obviously, Margaret's actions were completely and totally pointless.

Sure, Aludra loved Eight. But Aludra knew she could get her bear back without to much trouble. Plus, she always got what she wanted. Always.

And this time was no exception. Margaret would lose.. And be scarred for life. Later, she could recall every detail, but never remembered who it was that she had had a crush on at the time. As it turns out, Bruce isn't very memorable. Only Aludra would remember because she wrote the entire event down later, using her new-found writing abilities.

"Give."

"No."

"Give."

"Apologise."

"No."

"Then no."

Margaret and Aludra glared at each other. Margaret's eyes were icicles and Aludra's lasers. Yes, I said lasers. It's what she wrote in her journal after.

"I. Said. Give."

Aludra got mad. Suddenly, the air ripped Eight out of Margaret's hands and flew toward Aludra's outstretched hands. As Margaret lunged for the bear, a rope materialised out of thin air and tied Margaret's hands and feet together. Duct tape also appeared to cover Margaret's mouth. She wouldn't need moustache waxing for another loong time after.

"Mhhhhmhhmmmmmhm!"

"Useless."

Aludra waved her hand and Margaret was locked in the coat closet.

Aunt Margaret wasn't found for four hours, in which case it took cutting Aludra's hair with safety scissors to find out what had occurred, along with revoking dinner privileges for three days. As told before, Aludra was very stubborn.

Margaret was glad, to say the least, when Aludra started attending Hogwarts, and, when Aludra was twelve, Magaret leaving home.

From the stolen letters to my mother from Aunt Margaret, I've been able to tell that she's gotten no better over the years. I'm glad I've never met her, from Mama's stories. If I ever had, she would probably be as scared of me as she is of Mama.

{{{{{{BackToPresent}}}}}}

"Have you made any friends? What's it like? Are any people mean to you? Do I need to file any complaints?"

I laughed at my mother's overprotectiveness. "Mama, all's well. I'm friends with Brown, Potter, and Malfoy. They're pretty cool. And I love Hogwarts, the curriculum is amazing. And sure, there's this one girl, Astrid Parks, from Gryffindor, but she's not that bad."

My mother glared. "Tell me all about this Parks girl. Your first meeting, what she looks like, what she does, everything. And by everything I mean EVERYTHING."

And so I told her.

{{{{{{StoryTime,Kids!}}}}}}

_Brown, Malfoy, Potter, and I were walking around by the War Memorial in the garden when I first saw her. Pounds of makeup and such fake laughter it burned my ears to hear. Brown, standing next to me, sneered. "Astrid Parks. Git. She should just transfer. Wish she got expelled for that spell last year. Only woulda been fair."_

_Malfoy nodded. "My father told me that even in his school years, rivalries never got that bad. Honestly, she deserved Azkaban for a month or so, at the very least, for her crime."_

_Potter played with his robe sleeve. "There's no way that was an accident. My dad said that her dad paid a bunch of fines and such and they took away her wand for the summer, but he still doesn't think that it's enough."_

_"What'd she do?"_

_"In the halls, it was well known that she and her gang hated Slytherins. Especially Rose Nebberi. Rose was really loud and fun to be around, a super likeable Muggleborn. She and I grew up in the same town and went to the same Muggle school, actually," Brown told. Museum sign moment, much?_

_Malfoy picked up where she left off. "Rose was super talented at duels, too. One passing period, Parks ran into her, and next thing you know, the two are duelling their fiercest duel yet."_

_"Everyone stayed out of spell-shot range. About a minute later, after complete fair play, Parks screams out 'Crucio', and Rose was on the ground screaming bloody murder," added Potter._

_"The Cruciatus Curse?" I gasped. No way could a student use that on another and act like it's an accident._

_"Yeah," gossiped Brown. "You familiar with it?"_

_All too well, I thought. But instead I said, "I've heard of it and its effects."_

_"Mhmh. Because of my great aunt using it, Professor Longbottom's parents went completely insane and are still currently insane. It's pretty sick that Parks used it on a fellow student and wasn't punished," Malfoy told us uselessly._

_"No punishment? Like, she didn't get parol or anything?" I pressed._

_Malfoy looked clueless. "What's parol?"_

_"It's where, if you get in trouble with the law, they track you and keep someone in law enforcement with you at all times so as to ensure that you don't go around committing more crimes." I explained. I knew it was something used in America, at the very least._

_I stopped walking a few minutes later when I bumped into something. "Oh, sorry," as sickly, sugarcoated, high-pitched, annoying voice apologised in a mocking manner._

_I walked on, ignoring it._

_"Excuse me, but won't you at least say, 'It's fine'?" The same voice asked. I tried to ignore it, but, I mean, it's life. We can never get away with anything productive, now can we?_

_I turned around to look at the speaker. She looked like she had so much make up on her face that she used up all her make up at once. Even her uniform looked, well, flashy. In the bad sense. Shirt and skirt a few sizes too small. Loosened tie. Too-tight robes. Did this girl understand the point if clothing or not?_

_Clearly she didn't understand anything. Too much air in her head for her minuscule brain to fit._

_"No, I don't believe that was required. After all, you only say that to living people, now don't you?" I mocked in a fake sickly sugar-sweet voice. A sneer began to take form on my features. The girl- I'd deduced she was Astrid Parks by now- lost all traces of any humour or happiness she could've faked._

_"I'll have you know, I'm more human than you Slytherins." She hissed out the last word, as if it was a cunning comeback._

_"Oh, are you sure? I'm pretty sure we don't buy out a make up store and put all of it on at once. And not only that, but we also have hearts. Unlike you." I spoke flatly, making sure no emotion crept into my voice or eyes as I stared right through her eyes._

_She made an annoyed sound. "Ugh! You act like I'm the bad one. I'll have you know that I am a pure-blooded Gryffindor. There's nobody better than me," Parks taunted._

_And I just walked away. Well, technically Potter dragged me, but I'm saying that I walked away._

{{{{{{}}}}}}

"She sounds hideous- both inside and out." Mama stated as if it were fact. "She's worse than Libby Palament."

She was referring to my school rival at Beauxbatons. She was like Parks' long lost twin sister. Daughters if devils are evil together and apart, you could say. I mean, honestly, I thought pureblood supremacists were gone. Was it possible they still existed! I guess so.

"Why don't we go to Honeydukes? Old Dog told me I absolutely had to pick up some Pepper Imps for him and Grandpappy wanted Acid Pops. Apparently those were their favourites in their school days." Mama reported to me as she stood up.

We both left, chatting happily and exchanging stories.

At least there was good before the bad, right?

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Want to give me more reason to write? Review! I know this is really slow going in terms of review and reads, but just think- if you review, maybe more people will! I hope you enjoyed, please please please review!**

**Stay tuned for Halloween's chapter of The Dating Game!**

***Hayles**


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Part 1

**A/N: sorry, this chapter**** is really short. I sort of rushed through it. Thanks to my school friend, who goes by Angela on here, for helping me. This is Halloween Part One, Part Two will be Sunday. I went as Luna Lovegood for Halloween! You know, one of the best characters ever. My sisters and I had so much fun! So this is just a short filler, enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: Updates will probably be slower in November because I have myself the challenge of a 25k first draft of a Fanfiction that should be published sometime in December. That's about a thousand words a day, so about three hours' work per night, if guess.**

**Disclaimer: Really? On Halloween? You know I don't own!**

* * *

_Previously on The a Dating Game:_

_"So," Mama said. "You have to point this girl out to me."_

_So we left Three Broomsticks to hunt for Parks to show my mother why Parks looked so fake._

* * *

I hate Halloween for the following reasons:

1\. This year's Halloween

2\. This year's Halloween

3\. This year's Halloween

It was a pretty bad Halloween, if you couldn't already tell.

It basically started with the night before...

{{{{{{FlashbackMoment!}}}}}}

"How was your first Hogsmeade trip, Meissa?" Asked Poppy, the girl who's bed was next to mine. I was sitting next to her as she put my hair into two plaits after the long Hogsmeade day.

"It was great," I reported, grinning in spite of myself. "Mama and I went around to the old antique and book shop, Little Old Shoppe. It was amazing in there with all the dusty little things and fancy script."

Stella cooed from her place in front of me as I French braided her hair. "I wish my mum would come and do that with me, but she always yells at me, ever since I was Sorted into Slytherin."

All of us in the dorm- Poppy, Stella, Cocoa, Ruth, Alice, and I- rolled out eyes at that. Why couldn't people just learn to accept us Slytherins as people? For goodness' sake, we had Harry Potter's son in Slytherin! You don't see any issues there!

"Yeah. If my stepmum were anywhere close to a mum to me she would do that," added Ruth," but nooo... I'm not her daughter, so I don't matter."

"I still don't get how anyone could be that mean," commented Alice. "We're all girls, we all need a mother figure."

Cocoa nodded. "I can't really relate. But it's kind of hard having a Muggle mother who doesn't understand any of my problems. Somehow, Wizarding schools have different problems than Muggle schools. Annoying, huh?"

All of us agreed. In case you were wondering, we decided to have another one of our 'bonding nights' as we called them, doing each other's hair, painting nails, discussing currents events, telling secrets, and basically having an extremely girly all girl's night. We were planing to pull an all-nighter tonight as we waited for Halloween.

These nights were really fun. Being an only child was really lonely, but being here with these girls was like having the sisters I always dreamed about.

"So," Poppy said as she hopped off the bed, done tying my plaits. "What should we do next?" Since all of us were done, we decided to get into a circle and go around telling each other one interesting fact about ourselves that we didn't already know.

"I'll start," Ruth volunteered. "Hm... I bet you didn't know that I have a summer job at my Aunt Esther's house in Nebraska in America husking corn- which is really, really boring."

Alice was next. "I bet none of you knew that my dad and I have the same birthday as my grandpa and great-grandmother on his side."

Then came Cocoa. "You girls probably didn't know that I lived in Whales for the first eight years of my life."

My turn. "Um, well, I'm a huge Greek-Freak. I got really into about seven or eight years ago when my mom let me read the Percy Jackson series, so I started reading Greek myths."

Stella started bouncing up and down next to me. "I'm a huge Greek-Geek too! But I was going to let you gals know that I've always wanted to dye my hair blue."

At this Ruth gasped. "But your blonde hair is so beautiful!"

Stella nodded. "That's what Mum said. But I'll get to dye my ends blue at Christmas!"

Poppy smiled. "That's so cool. I'm guessing that you guys never knew that my older brother met his girlfriend after I befriended her while working a our local ice cream shop at home."

"Really?" Cocoa asked. "But, if your brother is a wizard and you live in a Muggle town and she's a Muggle... How's he going to tell her?"

Poppy shrugged. "Well, he wants to propose next July, after he's out of Hogwarts, but he plans to tell her a little before in case, you know..." She trailed off, knowing we understood where this was going.

"That's so sweet!" Alice cooed. Ruth nodded.

"Guys, let's play Monopoly!" Ruth suggested after a few minutes of silence. Monopoly was a Muggle game Ruth adored and we all played.

Three Monopoly games and a victory on my part later, the girls were ready for their nightly French lesson. It was really quite fun, teaching them my language and they would help me improve on theirs.

"So, um, what subject were we on?" I asked the group.

"Titles- like, Mr. and Mrs.," Stella supplied.

I nodded.

"Okay..."

{{{{{{AfterTheFrenchLesson}}}}}}

"You're a great teacher," Stella complimented. "You should teach after Hogwarts."

I laughed. "I would be a terrible professor! I can't stay patient to save my life!"

Cocoa nodded in agreement. "It's true, I've had to drag her away from quite a few arguments. Mostly with Parks. Honestly, they fight loads."

Alice sighed. "Doesn't Parks just detest everybody?"

We all nodded sombrely in agreement.

"Let's talk about something happy!" Piped in Poppy. Always optimistic was Poppy's attitude.

Attitude of gratitude, Mama always said.

So we just talked about the latest thing going on at home and whatnot.

{{{2Lazy2TypeOutConversation}}}

"Red, violet, black, or orange?" Stella asked me.

"Hm.. I'll go with violet."

She swished the brush around inside the bottle, brought it out, and wiped it of the inside of the bottle's neck. She used the brush in swift, quick, graceful strokes to coat my nails in a beautiful midnight violet nail polish colour.

Yes, I did just use fancy words to describe her painting my nails. There's nothing abnormal about that besides the fact that Stella has a very large potpourri of nail polish colours. The four at the top were just the four that I we had narrowed our theme colours to.

"How's your sister doing, Alice?" Poppy inquired of Alice.

"Angela's doing pretty good. I have no idea how, though, seeings how she has to go to most of the same classes as Parks and share a dormitory with her."

Ruth was intrigued by this conversation. "Parks pulled any stunts with Angela yet this year?"

Alice shook her head.

"Wow, that's like a record!" Cocoa exclaimed from where she was having Ruth paint her nails a blood red colour.

"Speaking of records, who's going to pull the Potter Prank this year?" Piped in Poppy.

"I think we should all help Meissa pull it this year," suggested Stella. I felt really dumb, being completely and totally lost as to what they were talking about.

"Wha-?"

Cocoa cut me off. "Ever since Harry Potter's time, Potters have unlucky Halloween's. In second year, we decided we'd start pulling a Potter Prank annually. It's really fun."

"What about first year?" I asked, interested by this strange tradition.

"Oh, the Silver Trio got attacked by a rogue centaur. James Potter has his own pranksters, as does Lily Potter, but we get Albus." Our favourite museum tour guide explained. AKA Cocoa.

"Why don't we let him have a normal Halloween?"

"Because that's no fun!" The other girls shouted in unison.

And so the planning was started.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**

**QUESTION: if you dressed up for Halloween, who was it as? Please leave in a review! Stay tuned for the next instalment of The Dating Game!**

***Hayles**


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Part 2 out of 3

**A/N: Erm... Sorry? I haven't updated since Halloween and it's late May now... I'm really sorry. I have multiple chapters written, I just haven't found the time to upload them or proofread. Sorry if this isn't my best work, but I'm just guessing on what to do with the plot from now on. Please forgive me!  
**

**Word Count: 1,189 w/o A/N**

**Disclaimer: After seven months, I still have not found a way to own the series.**

* * *

I don't know how us girls stayed up all night. It may have been the fact that we had loads of sweets stored away. But somehow, adrenaline kept us going perfectly normal the next day. Don't ask me how, I don't know, and I don't ever expect to. Wow, three 'don't's' in one sentence. That's rare.

Off topic.

The five of us from our dorm and I went down to breakfast that morning, excited for the day to come. Since Halloween was on a Monday (sadly), we had classes today.

But that made out Potter Prank all the more fun. Just imagine, all classes ruined, and a prank? We were going to have way too much fun.

"What's up with you girls?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat down next to Cocoa, across from Alice, Stella, and I.

"The usual Halloween. What did you expect?" Stella calmly replied.

Malfoy told her, "Well, I was hoping you wouldn't do that this year since Albus is already hiding upstairs pretending to be sick until he's forced down, but, it had better be good this year."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "You seriously doubt us?"

"As serious as Sirius Black's name."

I was startled by that joke. "Isn't he dead?" I asked, hoping they couldn't tell how shaky my voice was.

"No, he's living in perfect health," Stella told me sarcastically. "Of course he's dead! How could you not know?"

I shrugged. "I was just confused by the joke."

A few minutes passed in silence before Ruth reminded us we had classes to go to.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

"Potter, take your seat." Instructed Professor Weijeger as Potter came to class. I mean, Albus. Mama yelled at me to start calling my friends by their first names when she was here.

"Sometime this eon would be convenient," Professor Weijeger commented again, as Po- Albus moved super slowly towards his seat next to Mal- Scorpius. Scorpius and Albus. Make sure to remind me.

But then, of course, our entire day was ruined.

James Potter, of all people, sprinted into the classroom the second his brother sat down.

"Sighting- Sirius Black- discovery- immediately- Headmistress- Meissa Black and Albus," was all he managed to gasp out, words raspy and strangled. He must have sprinted from wherever he was last, because he looked exhausted and, well, breathless.

"Miss Black and Mr. Potter, I do believe you should go with Mr. Potter," Professor Weijeger unnecessarily informed.

P- Albus and I shared a confused glance before cleaning up our supplies and grabbing our bags to follow his brother out of the room to "meet a dead man."

Little did they know that I had already met him. That I lived with him.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

Silence plagued us as we walked, turning the corners for another bout of the Silent Game.

Sirius used to play that with me. He still does, actually. Whenever some body has a headache, or we're particularly bored, that games comes up. It's one of my favourites.

We walked quickly, our walk resembling a sprint.

When Albus, James, and I finally made it to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"Animangus," James breathed to the stone gargoyle, causing it to move aside and grant us entry to the office.

Kitty was standing with a stiffness I hoped to never see again. Grandpappy, Grandmother, Mama, Papa, and Old Dog were all standing right beside her.

"North Star! How's your year been so far? Enjoying Hogwarts?" Old Dog- Sirius- began immediately after I entered, sweeping me into a tight embrace that lifted me off my feet. A few giggles escaped my mouth as a result.

"I'm great, Old Dog. Miss me?"

"Why of course! It's so dull and boring without my favourite little girl!"

"I am not little!" I exclaimed indignantly. "I happen to be fifteen years old!"

"Meissa! Sirius! Focus!" Grandpappy reprimanded. Old Dog and I exchanged sheepish smiles.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Albus finally shouted, confused by my family dynamic.

"It seems," Kitty observed, "that Miss Black has some examining to do."

"Hey!" I cried defensively. "I was never told that my family background was required!"

"Meissa, what in Godric Gryffindor's name is going on?" Albus cried out, trying to understand, addressing me.

"Oh. Erm, sorry Pot- Albus. Well, Sirius over there-" I paused to point, "is my great uncle, but he acts like my little brother. Then there's Mama, Papa, Grandpappy, and Grandmother. Seems they were called away from France," I informed, laughing lightly at the end, trying to ease the tension.

A figure stumbled out of the fireplace at just that moment, dusting himself off and shaking his messy black hair. He looked just like Albus, I observed.

"Hello, Professor. What did you-," the question of the man was cut off abruptly, and he stared at Sirius.

"Sirius? But you're dead!" The man exclaimed thoroughly confused.

"Oh, yeah, bout that..." Sirius trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back if his neck and looking at the floor sheepishly. "I stumbled into some small café in Iceland and, well, Regulus recognised me. I had forgotten everything, including my own name. My memory slowly came back over the next few years. Once it was finally back, though, Canus was already married and he and Hydra had little Meissa over there, and I was going to find you. But then I had to help, and I never got around to it."

"Hey!" I shrieked. "You're saying you didn't go back because of me?"

"You know," Grandmother observed, "we should either leave the room or Stupefy the both of them. Just to avoid a catastrophe."

Grandpappy nodded earnestly in agreement. "The last time and argument like this happened in a head's office ended in a visit to the hospital for a few weeks. And Meissa wasn't allowed to leave the house for weeks. But that was also due to the fact that she was expelled."

Here, Albus cut in. "Wait, Meissa was expelled? I thought she just transferred?!"

I cut off my family before they could speak. "Back to Sirius and the man who is most likely Albus's dad AKA Mr. Potter, I'm guessing."

Mr. Potter looked uncomfortable but nodded. Professor McGonagall decided to have full explanations before deciding to excuse the Potter children and I from school until next Monday- six days.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

Grandpappy, Grandmother, Papa, Mama, Old Dog, and I had been requested at the Potter household. Also Old Dog's old house. You know, I've decided that this would be the most awkward day of my entire life.

"So Meissa, why didn't you want them to mention your being expelled?" Albus pried, poking me in he shoulder the moment we stumbled out of the fireplace after Flooing.

I turned ruby red and mumbled under my breath, hiding my face behind my hair. I sent Sirius my pleasing eyes that he usually caved to, to keep him from telling. This time, though, he wasn't the turncoat.


End file.
